Auf der Spur des Feuers
by Rabasta
Summary: Wen überrascht Lily bei dem Spiel mit dem Feuer eines Sommerabends? OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Die Personen und Handlungsorte sind von Rowling höchstpersönlich ausgeliehen und werden nach Beendigung der Handlung unversehrt und weitgehend entspannt wieder zurückgegeben. Geld bekomme ich keines, für Spenden bin ich jedoch immer offen und nehme sie in Form von Reviews aller Art (Kritik ist zwar nicht heiß erwünscht, wird jedoch dankend zur Kenntnis genommen) an.

_Lily Evans_ spielt in dieser Story die Hauptrolle, in Nebenrollen sind zu sehen: Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange, sowie James Potter.

**Anmerkung:** Um keinerlei entrüstete Aufrufe seitens der Leserschaft zu erwecken, muss ich hier noch kurz erklären, wie es zu dem recht freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zwischen Lily und Severus kommt. Wer auf viele Worte, gewählte Sprache und bezaubernde Theorien steht, dem lege ich hiermit cennet's "Der Erlkönig" ans Herz, wo eben genannte Beziehung näher erläutert wird, für alle anderen hier die Kurzfassung: Lily und Severus haben zusammen einen Sommer bei Nicholas Flamel verbracht, wo sie als angehende Alchemisten zusammen gearbeitet haben. Dabei haben sie sich näher kennen und achten gelernt (v.a. Severus). Seitdem herrscht ein recht vertrautes und freundliches Klima zwischen ihnen. (Diese Geschichte ereignet sich übrigens im Abschlussjahr)

**

* * *

**

**Auf der Spur des Feuers**

**

* * *

**

Ich renne durch hohes Gras. Meine Füße fliegen fast über den harten Boden, so schnell laufe ich. Das Blut pocht in meinen Ohren mit dem Trommeln meiner nackten Fußsohlen um die Wette. Ich werfe einen Blick über die Schulter, ob noch jemand den Rauch und den Geruch nach verbrannter Erde bemerkt hat. Hinter mir liegt das einsame Ufer des schwarzen Sees und danach folgt nur das schier unendlich wirkende Wasser. Keine verdammte Menschenseele ist zu sehen. Langsam kann ich mein Ziel besser erkennen. Zwischen einer Baumgruppe dringt der Lichtschein eines flackernden Feuers hervor. Einen Moment zögere ich. Es ist uneingeschränkter, vollendeter, absolut todesmutiger Wahnsinn, was ich da treibe. Ich könnte draufgehen oder noch schlimmer, wenn mich wirklich das erwartet, was ich befürchte. Ich komme immer näher und näher und plötzlich höre ich auch Stimmen. Laute, euphorische Stimmen. Mein Atem geht mit einem Mal noch schwerer und das Blut rauscht in meinem Kopf vor Aufregung und weil meine Kondition um einiges besser sein könnte. „Todesser, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", schießt es mir nicht zum ersten Mal durch den Kopf und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht lieber umkehren und genauso schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon laufen sollte. Aber meine Dummheit siegt – „Dein Menschenrettungsding," sagt Remus immer und sieht dabei so aus, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er weinen oder lachen soll.

Fast bin ich erleichtert, als ich um das Feuer herum bekannte Gesichter entdecke. Aber wirklich nur fast. Bellatrix und ihre Gang. Nur geringfügig besser.

„Spinnt ihr eigentlich?", fauche ich sie an, so gut es eben geht ohne Atem. „Ihr fackelt doch alles ab!"

„Oh, unser kleiner Moralapostel, Evans", meint Bellatrix süffisant grinsend, während sie sich aus der Umarmung eines ihrer männlichen Begleiter löst. Lestrange, vermerke ich im Stillen. Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also. Es heißt, sie habe sich einen von den ganz Großen geangelt. Nicht ganz ohne Schadenfreude, stelle ich fest, dass sie etwas wacklig auf den Beinen ist, jetzt wo die starken Arme um ihre Mitte fehlen. Ein kleines, Slytherin-internes Saufgelage also. Mein Blick streift kurz die anderen Kumpane. Die meisten sind auch aus meinem Jahrgang: Evan, Rosier, Wilkes... Severus ist auch da, selbst wenn er meinem Blick ausweicht.

„Was treibt unserer kleines Ehren-Schlammblut denn so spät noch so weit weg von Dumbledores Nest? Etwa keine Angst vor dem bösen, schwarzen Mann?" Sie mustert mich mit ihren tiefliegenden Augen und ich merke, wie meine Haltung ganz von allein noch eine Spur feindseliger wird.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", meine ich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Mir wird schlagartig bewusst, dass ich nur meinen durchnässten Badeanzug trage, als ich die Augen sämtlicher Anwesender auf mir liegen spüre.

„Nun, ich denke, wir beide können es uns die Gründe des jeweils anderen in etwa denken und der Rest sollte uns nicht interessieren". Ihr Mund wird plötzlich weich und verliert all seine Schärfe. Ich bin ein wenig irritiert, gleichzeitig aber seltsam angespannt. Muss eigentlich immer sie die Situation bestimmen? Kontrollzwang, diese Frau, echt. Ich hatte sie und diesen potentiellen Haufen Todesser hier fertig machen wollen, aber mittlerweile will ich nur noch diesem Blick und dem dunklen Lächeln entfliehen, dass sich auf ihre Züge geschlichen hat. Es kann nur ein Versehen sein, ich schreibe es ihrem alkoholisiertem Hirn zu. „Aber wo du schon einmal hier bist, Evans," fährt sie mit säuselnder Stimme fort, aus der man den Feuerwhiskey eindeutig heraushören kann, und winkt mich mit einer Hand zu sich „kannst du uns auch Gesellschaft leisten, oder?"

Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, als ich mich einen Augenblick und kaum Überredungskünste später neben ihr auf einem der im Halbkreis um das Lagerfeuer liegenden Baumstämme befinde und an einem Butterbier nippe. Die ungewohnte Perspektive bereitet mir erstaunlich wenig Kopfzerbrechen, selbst wenn ein Teil von mir (der normale, nehme ich an) sich zu entsinnen versucht, ob mir Sirius oder ein anderer Scherzbold Drogen in den Kaffee gemischt haben könnte. Doch die Situation lässt mir keinen Raum für Überlegungen dieser Art. Bellatrix, die noch immer mit ein paar Zentimetern Abstand neben mir sitzt, hat sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder Lestrange angelacht. Er steht vor ihr und hält ihre Hände in seinen. Eine komische Geste. Ich glaube, das ist der erste Moment, in dem ich eine Black zusammengesackt und erschöpft wirkend irgendwo rumhocken sehe. Der Schein des Lagerfeuers, das sie schließlich doch mit ein paar Zaubern geschützt haben, flackert auf ihr und lässt ihr Haar mehr lodern denn je. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie ein außergewöhnlich attraktives Paar sind.

Ich sitze eine ganze Weile alleine in der Nähe des Feuers und beobachte den Feind, während ich die kalte Flasche an meinen Lippen spüre. Es kommt mir alles ein wenig unwirklich vor, nicht unbedingt falsch, nur seltsam... wie ein Traum. Ein sehr skurriler Traum. Einen Moment stelle ich mir vor, wie es für einen Außenstehenden aussehen muss, der durch die Bäume kommt so wie ich es vor einiger Zeit bin. Keine Frage: seltsam. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen gluckert aus meiner Kehle, als ich feststelle, dass ich hiermit praktisch ein Verräter geworden bin.

_Verräter, Verräter, Verräter. _

Ich kichere und es fällt mir kaum auf, dass sich mein Lachen zu einem unkontrollierten Gelächter steigert.

_Verräter, Verräter, Verräter. _

Witzig. Irgendwie.

Plötzlich weiß ich nicht mehr, warum ich lache und höre auf. Meine Arme und Beine sind ganz kalt, denke ich. Ich muss unbedingt näher ans Feuer, wenn ich nicht erfrieren will.

Ich stehe auf und gehe ein paar Schritte auf das lichterloh brennende Holz zu.

„Hups!"

Zwei Arme halten mich fest, als die Welt sich plötzlich wild zu drehen beginnt und alles abwechselnd hell und dunkel wird. Ich muss die Augen schließen, um mich nicht direkt auf meine Füße zu übergeben.

„Du bist betrunken", höre ich eine leise Stimme. Sie kommt mir recht vertraut vor und ich suche irgendwo in meinem Kopf nach einem passenden Bild.

„Ach was", erwidere ich und komme mir ziemlich schlagfertig dabei vor. Zwei Arme führen mich ein paar Schritte und drücken mich sanft auf den Boden. Mein ganzer Körper ist weich und biegsam und ich sacke an der Schulter des anderen zusammen.

Meine Gedächtnis ist wie trüber Nebel und die instabilen Lichtverhältnisse tun ein übriges: ich weiß immer noch nicht, auf wen ich meinen Kopf bette. Ein Blinzeln bringt Licht in die Sache.

Severus. Auch auf seinem Gesicht spielt das Feuer sein Spiel und ich staune, wie dunkel seine Augen von unten sind.

„Sei versichert, ich kann das beurteilen", sagt er leise und verzieht den Mund zu einem Grinsen.

„Wenn das _so_ ist." Meine Zunge fühlt sich schwer und ungelenk an in meinem Mund. Es war doch nur ein Butterbier... na ja, vielleicht auch zwei... oder drei? Mein Zeitgefühl ist gleich null. Ich kann mich nicht von seinen Augen losreißen, die auf mich herunter sehen. Dunkel und tief. Fast wie schwarze Löcher. „Meine Hand tut weh", sage ich, als ich das Brennen bemerke, das sich über meine ganze rechte Hand zieht.

Er hebt sie an sein Gesicht und inspiziert sie eingehend.

„Brandwunde", meint er, „ich dachte, ich hätte dich früh genug weggezogen."

„Hm?"

„Vom Feuer. Deine Intelligenz leidet offensichtlich unter Alkoholeinfluss. Bei Salazar, wie viel hast du denn intus?" In der ringsum herrschenden Schummrigkeit, meine ich erkennen zu können, wie er fragend eine Augenbraue hebt.

„Sssss... zu viel, vermute ich fast."

„Ohne Frage."

Einen Augenblick höre ich nur das funkenstobende Feuer.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus, Lily?", fragt er mit leisem Spott in der Stimme.

„Siegesparty?", frage ich.

„Gut geraten."

„Wofür?"

„Einen Sieg. Mehrere, um genau zu sein." Ich merke, dass er mir ausweicht. Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, noch ein wenig weiterzubohren, besitze dann jedoch doch noch genügend Feingefühl (oder Selbsterhaltungstrieb?), in der Hinsicht die Klappe zu halten.

„Komisch... sieht gar nicht so aus, wie ich mir das immer vorgestellt habe," sage ich und gähne ein wenig.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Irgendwie ist das hier so... normal. Nicht Slytherin genug. Oder so. Ich dachte, ihr macht so richtig tolles Slytherin-Zeug."

Severus lacht und schweigt.

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich ein klein wenig in die Dunkelheit um mich herum fallen. Das Knistern der Holzspäne und die mittlerweile grölenden Stimmen um mich herum lassen mich fast vergessen, wessen Party ich hier besuche. James wartet bestimmt auf mich. Hoffentlich macht er sich keine Sorgen. Ich grinse ein wenig. Dummer Gedanke. Ich bin betrunken. James macht sich sicherlich Sorgen. Ich sollte gehen und ihn beruhigen.

Meine Hand greift nach den schmalen Fingern, die auf meinem Haar liegen, und drücken sie kurz.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Severus." Huch. Woher kam das denn?

Er bleibt still und ich spüre, dass er sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegt. Manchmal sollte man sich ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen.

Plötzlich dreht er seinen Oberkörper zur Seite und mit einem Mal ist seine Stille anders. Ich rapple mich auf, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat und blicke in das Gesicht von James.

„Potter." Severus Züge wirken ruhig, auch wenn um die Muskeln um die Mundpartie angespannt sind. James beachtet ihn gar nicht, sondern eilt zu mir und umarmt mich. „Meine Güte, Lily, alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte schon..." In seinen Augen kann ich den schwachen Abglanz des Schreckens sehen, den er gefühlt haben muss, als ich nicht zurückkam. Ich fühle mich schuldig.

„Ja... natürlich... ich war schwimmen und dann habe ich das Feuer gesehen und dachte, dass..." Ich verstumme. Kein Schimmer, was ich dachte. Er drückt mich noch einen Moment fester an sich und ich bin froh, dass er mich hält. Über James Schulter hinweg sehe ich mit ein wenig Abstand Severus stehen. Er beobachtet uns und nestelt dann an seinem Umhang herum. Seine Züge ziert ein seltsames Lächeln. Zuerst denke ich, er will ihn ausziehen, doch dann erkenne ich, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hat. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", flüstert James gegen meinen Hals.

Er kann uns doch keinen Hex auf den Hals hetzen, denke ich, während ich in meinen Erinnerungen fiebrig nach dem Zeichen suche. Nach dem Zeichen, dass er mich verraten hat, dass er meine Freundschaft verraten hat. Doch es ist nicht da. Ich will mich aus James Armen befreien, bin jedoch wie gelähmt und kann nur zusehen, wie Severus Lippen stille Worte formen. Plötzlich windet sich ein silbriger Faden aus der Zauberstabspitze und schlängelt sich in der Luft zu zwei glänzenden Worten zusammen.

_Ich auch_.

Erleichterung überkommt mich. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Ich lächle und lehne meine Wange an James Schulter, um meine leicht geröteten Wangen möglichst bedeckt zu halten.

Ja, Severus, ich weiß, denke ich.

Schließlich löse ich mich doch aus der Umarmung und ziehe mir dankbar James Umhang über die Schultern, den er mir anbietet.

„Ihr geht jetzt besser", sagt Severus, zu meiner Überraschung nicht zu mir, sondern zu James. Mit einem Seitenblick auf mich fügt er hinzu: „Ich glaube, sie ist ziemlich sternhagelvoll. Du solltest besser auf deine Freundin aufpassen, Potter."

„Willst du uns etwa loswerden, Severus?", frage ich. Nicht beleidigt. Nein. Nur ein bisschen.

„Was denkst du denn, Prinzessin? Gryffindors sind nicht zugelassen für Slytherin-Zeug."

Sein dunkles Lächeln geistert mir auf dem ganzen Rückweg noch durch den Kopf. Und dann ist es mit einem Mal vergessen, als James mich an sich zieht und ich seine Lippen auf meinen spüre.

Ich bin betrunken.


End file.
